


Pinky-Promise

by penguimoo



Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguimoo/pseuds/penguimoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An act between Michael and Gavin goes from a childish custom to the only thing keeping Michael sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky-Promise

**Author's Note:**

> so i kind of love writing angst yeah sorry my hands slipped

“I’ll get better really soon, right, Mi-cool?” Gavin clenched Michael’s hand tightly and put on a happy face. Michael paused, not knowing what to say because of his own doubts. He pulled on a fake smile and nodded, also gripping back tightly on Gavin’s IV-injected arm.

“Of course, Gavvy. I promise that you’ll get better soon.” Gavin could easily tell from the doubt behind his boyfriend’s voice, but musters up his positive expression. He brought up his other hand and stuck out his pinky finger in front of Michael’s face.

“Pinky promise, love?” he smiled childishly, in an attempt to lighten the mood. Michael smiled back and also stuck out his pinky finger.

“I pinky promise, dumbshit.” Michael let all his doubt wash away as he linked fingers with Gavin and they held them together for a long time. They sat there, smiling at each other, fingers intertwined and childish beliefs surrounding their now grown-up minds. Even behind his smile, at this point, all Michael could do was hope. Gavin’s condition was getting worse, but maybe he’ll get a miracle and survive, maybe he’ll get to keep his best friend and his boyfriend.

—

Every single day after that, they would lock pinky fingers and smile at each other, allowing hope to envelop and completely null out their doubt and sadness, in order to relax and let go of the pains. Every time that happened, Gavin’s strength would get slightly milder, less strong as before. He was thinning out, although his hair still stayed intact. That fact was very beneficial to Michael. Before going to bed, he would lie down and just play with his hair as they talked about the days of when everything was rainbows and smiles, before they were introduced to the world of the adults.

 

They linked pinky fingers again and Michael gripped tighter than ever. Gavin sat up higher and pulled Michael into a hug. Michael closed his eyes, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

“I love you, Gavvy.” Michael said softly, biting his cheek to refrain from crying. Gavin’s weight suddenly completely rested on him, and it made him flinch backwards.

“Gavvy?” Michael asked. No voice replied to him. Michael’s eyes widened in shock and tears fells down his cheeks and onto Gavin’s scrub.

“Please no. Gavvy, stop joking with me. You still have so much time to go on, Gavvy, please…” Michael choked out hopefully. Gavin continued to stay silent and his body was still draped over Michael. The heart rate machine strapped to Gavin started to beep loudly, notifying the nurses and doctor that the patient’s heart rate has dropped dangerously. With each resounding beep, Michael’s tears grew larger, the hole in his heart opened up more.

“Gavin, get up please, Gavin, don’t do this to me.” Michael felt the heaving of Gavin’s breathing grow fainter as he gripped tighter around him.

“Gavin, Gavin, wake up! It’s time now, Gavvy…You can’t keep sleeping anymore…” Michael’s voice drowned out as he spoke, completely going silent as the machine beeps filled the gap to continue alerting the nurses that were not getting there. Gavin’s limp, once-lively body rested on Michael’s shoulders as he cried into the hospital blankets.

“Why won’t you answer me, Gavvy? You’re fine, right? You’re fine…” Michael whispered those words to himself, shaking. 

“You’ll be okay, I promise. We promised, Gavvy. You can’t break your own pinky promise..” Michael intertwined his pinky finger with Gavin’s, picking it up to his mouth and covering his hand in kisses. Gavin mustered up all the energy left in his entire body and lifted his arm to pat Michael’s back. A sudden surge of tingling went through his whole body as Gavin’s weak hand touched it and he gripped Michael’s pinky back.

“Gav-Gavin, y-you…” Michael shouted. He looked at Gavin’s half lidded eyes eyes and courageous smile.

“I…love…y…ou…Michael…” Gavin said, in a dying voice. Michael’s eyes grew wide and tears fell. Gavin smiled sadly, his eyes almost closed.

“I-I love you too, Gavvy. So, so much.” Michael bit his cheek, tears streaming down his face. Gavin leant his head on Michael’s shoulder and sighed.

“Never…forget…yo..u’re..my boy…Mi..chael…” Gavin’s voice trailed off as his strength went slack in his hands and his finger slipped from Michael’s grip. The machine changed noises and started playing a horrendous noise much louder than before, but it was nothing to Michael. The doctors ran in with the nurses and pulled a shouting Michael away from his boyfriend’s body, tears staining everything he walked past.

The hospital called Geoff and Griffon, and they took no time to get to the hospital. Griffon was holding back tears, trying to look strong for Michael. She knew how hard this would have hit him and pulled Michael into a hug.

“It’s gonna be okay.” she lied. Michael continued to cry quietly and she stroked his back. “Everything will be alright.”

Michael toned out Geoff and Griffon’s lies, only thinking of the face of his favourite Brit, his melodic, beautiful laugh and accent that he would never hear again. Geoff and Griffon leave to sign papers as he sits in the hallway, staring blankly at the ground with tears flowing out of his eyes. When they come back, the rest of the Hunters arrive and they comfort Michael, spouting more lies to cover the truth.

Michael just shook his head at everything and he knew, that in that room, the same room he had been living in for 3 years with his best friend and boyfriend, there would only be an empty bed and broken promises.


End file.
